1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of signs bearing indicia such as advertising signs, and more particularly to signs especially adapted to resist the effects of weather including solar ultraviolet radiation and the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventional outdoor advertising signs have a relatively short life span. A typical dye impregnated lithograph sign, when subjected to sunlight virtually on a daily basis, begins to fade and deteriorate in a matter of months. A typical screen printed sign, having conventional pigmentation in the form of tints and tones, on a standard substrate, has a maximum life span of a few years. Signs which last only months or even a few years, are inadequate in many applications. For example, signs on outdoor vending machines, billboards, retail stores and the like, would be inordinately expensive to replace even every few years. Either because of their prolific numbers (i.e., vending machines) or their large size, frequent sign replacement can be very costly.
Accordingly, their is an ongoing need for an improved sign, having a substrate material and an ink, which can remain relatively unaffected by sunlight and other weather phenomenon even for a decade or more.